A troublesome event!
by mon-amourr
Summary: Misaki went missing, when Akihiko said something that he didn't should have said. Chapter 3 is not fixed from grammar mistakes, will be done!
1. Chapter 1

Akihiko was tired. He knew that one day this day would come, but so soon already? This time he would not budge and sent Misaki to Takahiro, even if it would hurt them... So when he saw the green-eyed male he just said it, with no insecurity in his voice.

"Misaki, I think it is time you would leave and live with Takahiro." He saw Misaki tense and then looked at him.

"Why..? Did Nii-san said something stupid again? I don't want to leave, I will speak to him." Said Misaki while looking away and shuffling his feet. Even in Akihiko's ears it did sound insecure.

"No, Misaki I just think it is better for you." He still answered with no emotion. He then looked at Misaki and deep down he felt guilty.

"Why? What did I do wrong Usagi-san. Why do you want me to leave, didn't you say that you won't leave my side ever?" Misaki sounded a little bit clearer and securer. The Lavender eyes man didn't want this to be more painfully for him so he said without thinking the stupidest thing he could say.

"I can't concentrate and every time you yell and scream if you read your name in my BL novel. Right now you only give me more trouble then anyone.." he stopped shocked from his own words. He then looked at Misaki who stood still like he was frozen. Then, he turned around and walked to his room and shut the door. Akihiko sighed. That was not the plan. Why did he say that? He knew it was a lie, Misaki was his inspiration, his light, his everything and he just told him he was trouble for him.

Akihiko walked to the younger males room, but he didn't hear anything. He wanted to knock, but on the last second he turned around and walked to his study,

A few hours later he heard the doors slam and was shaken out of his concentration. While lightning his cigarette he stood up and walked to the younger males room to see if Misaki finally came out of his room, but when he arrived he saw that the whole room was clean, like if there was never someone in there. The cigarette fell out of Akihiko's mouth, but he picked it up and walked downstairs. There he saw a paper lying on the table. While he was reading it, he saw that there were tear stains on it. His Misaki cried while writing this. What had he done... Finally coming back to himself he tried to read the paper again.

_Dear Usagi-san,_

_I will not bother you or Nii-san anymore. I have saved enough money to buy an apartment. Thank you for taking care of me. Don't worry I will call Nii-san and explain it. It was nice to live with you for a while._

_Thank you Usagi-san._

_With love, (now I can say it without being embarrassed, but I still do) _

_Misaki Takahashi._

_PS. I have made some food and froze it for you. You just have to warm it up. Bye Usagi… No, no longer Usagi-san, but Akihiko-san or Akihiko Usami. _

_**Dear readers!**_

_**I want your help to know if I shall go on with this fic or not?  
So please tell me what you want me to do and the most answers will be the answer!**_

_**Greetings,**_

_**Mon-amourr!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Akihiko was paralyzed. Then 10 seconds later he stood up and ran to the elevator. He knew that he did the stupidest idea he ever had. He took the elevator and ran outside and looked for Misaki, but he never found him outside.

Akihiko immediately picked out his mobile from his pocket and called Takahiro. He knew that Misaki's older brother would be angry. He was sure of that, but he had to explain it. He looked for Takahiro's number and called him.

"Hello Takahiro speaking. " Said Takahiro cheerfully. The Lavender-eyed man let out a deep sigh. He knew at the voice of Takahiro that he hadn't spoken Misaki. So he could explain it.

"Takahiro, you are speaking with Akihiko. I need to speak with you about Misaki." His voice was filled with seriousness and when he said Misaki, he knew that Takahiro was interested. He walked inside the elevator and went up to his condo.

"What is it with Misaki? I already told you that it is better to let him live with me Usagi-san. I know you don't agree, but it is better for him. I do this also for you Usagi. So that he will not be any inconvenience for you. If Misaki is back with me, then you don't have to wor-"Akihiko didn't even wait for Takahiro to stop. He just said it bluntly.

"Takahiro, Misaki has run away. He left a note that he would buy an apa-"Akihiko was cut off by a very angry Takahiro

"HE DID WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HIM!"Shouted Takahiro.

"I said that it would be better that he would live with you and then suddenly I said that he was causing trouble for me, but I didn't mean that. I love him so, he wouldn't be any trouble." Rambled Akihiko. It was a few moments later that he knew what he had said.

"YOU DO WHAT! HE IS JUST A KID! DON'T YOU DARE AKIHIKO!" To say that Takahiro was angry was the understatement of the year. He was furious.

"Oh well, you are already angry so I can tell you then that he loves me and that are or were together." Akihiko told him casually.

"YOU WHAT! DID YOU FORCE HIM INTO IT!" Takahiro was on the verge to explode.

"But that is not the problem. Misaki is gone and he wrote that he had enough money to buy an apartment. The only thing I want to ask of you is to tell me where Misaki lives when he calls you. Do you understand?"Said Akihiko with his voice full of determination.

"Why would I do that? You molested my little brother." Said Takahiro angry.

"Listen closely to me Takahiro. I love him with my whole life. I would do anything for him. If I find him I want him to stay with me and you can't do a thing about it. Only Misaki can do that." The Lavender-eyed man was pissed. He just wanted his Misaki back and well immediately.

Takahiro heard the sincere voice of his best friend and he knew that he wasn't using his younger brother. "If he thinks it's okay for me to tell you, then I will. Usagi, you will have to know that I won't tell a thing that Misaki doesn't want me to tell." Takahiro was still angry, but not as much as before. Then, he remembered something.

"Usagi, how long were you and Misaki in a relationship?"

Akihiko swallowed. _"Should I tell him the truth or not?"_ he thought.

"A few moments after he lives with me. Takahiro, please I can't really live without him. I need him, more than you will ever know. If I speak with him again, I will apologize and do everything he wants. If he only comes back." Said a desperate Usagi-san.

Takahiro never heard him like that and to be truthfully he really wanted to tell him that everything will be okay, but knowing Misaki, knew that would be a little difficult. Especially when Misaki thought he was trouble. He sighed.

"I will see what I can do, but I can't make promises. Take care of yourself Usagi."And with that Takahiro hung up.

Akihiko looked at his mobile. _"OF course how can I be so stupid! I could call Misaki!"_

He immediately called Misaki and hoped he would pick up. After a few seconds, he thought that Misaki finally picked up.

"Hello.." Said Misaki.

"Misa-"

"This is the voice mail of Takahashi Misaki. Right now I am not available to pick up the phone and is you are Usagi-san, then WORK AT YOUR DAMN MANUSCRIPT INSTEAD OF STALKING ME! Okay bye now…."

Akihiko hang up and smiled a little bit. His Misaki still hadn't changed his voice mail. His Misaki was always thinking about him. _"And how did I pay him back, to tell him that he was trouble for me."_

The older male then thought about something mean and went the bank to try it out….

"_It may be the only possible way for me to get Misaki back, or at least give me some extra time."_

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. It totally inspired me to go on with it! SO THANK YOU A LOT! :D If I had cookies of something else I would send it to you ^^**

**This part of the story went mostly about Usagi and Takahiro, but I promise that Misaki will come in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

While Akihiko was calling Takahiro, Misaki was running through the city to the train. He was lucky because he could immediately go in. He leaned against the closed door and pulled out his phone. He looked in his phonebook and called Sumi-Senpai. To tell you the truth, he didn't like the idea to call him. Sumi was the one who tried to steal Usagi-san, but he could at least ask to sleep there for one night. He would tell Sumi that he and Usagi had a fight and that he was under his way to Takahiro, but that is was now to late. He could at least try right?

After a few seconds he heard Sumi answered.

"Hello, who is this?" He answered.

"Senpai? Can I ask you something?" Asked Misaki nervously.

"Misaki? Of course you can ask me anything." You could hear at the friendly voice of Sumi that he was smiling.

"Can I stay a night with you? Tomorrow I will go to Nii-san, but only for tonight?"Misaki knew that Sumi was curious of why he wanted to sleep there.

"Of course you can, but why do you want to? Can't you stay at Usami-sensei's home?" Asked Sumi a little bit too happy for Misaki's liking.

"Usagi-san and I had a little argument. I just want to go to Nii-san, but it is too late when I finally arrive there. Please Senpai, can I sleep with you for one night?" Misaki was desperate. He really didn't want to go back there, but if there was no other choice, then he would need to go back to Usagi-san.

"Okay, you can stay here." Answered Keiichi.

"Thank you so much Senpai, I won't be a bother. I will-" Misaki was cut off when Sumi spoke again.

"But…. You need to talk to him tomorrow, before you go to your brother. This isn't you Misaki. You never ran away like that for a problem. Did you tell him that you left?" After Misaki didn't respond he sighed.

"Misaki… Remember the day that I really wanted to get Usami-sensai from you. You were so.. so.. Out of your normal ways. You stood up for him and told me he was yours. Now were is that Misaki now. Did you never wonder how worried he could be right now? I want you to call him and tell him that you need some time and that you are with me. DO you understand, otherwise I can't let you sleep here Mi-sa-ki." Said Sumi with a smile in his voice. Misaki already saw him sitting when he said that. Eyes closed, cheek on his hand and smiling. Just the way he always does. Misaki was shaken out of his thoughts when Sumi talked again.

"You don't want to trouble Usami-sensai and let him think your are gone? That you are lost and probably thinking you are kidnapped? Call him Misaki and I will make a bed for you ready. Do you understand?" There was something pushing Misaki to do what Senpai told him. He sighed. Maybe Usagi-san was worried and looking for him. One call wouldn't hurt a fly right?

"Okay Senpai. I will call him right now. See you soon okay?" And with that Misaki closed his phone and waited a few minutes to find some strength and called Akihiko.

"Hello?" Akihiko voice was weary and he sounded very tired. Misaki blamed himself and kept quiet for a few seconds.

"Who is this?" Akihiko asked one again.

"Hello.. Usag- I mean Usami-sensai." Even Misaki heard how small his voice was.

"Misaki? Where are you. I was looking for you. Come home and talk please. I am sorry for what I said, but Misaki I will explain everything." Akihiko sounded like he'd run and Misaki couldn't help but feel sorry that he was the reason that Usagi was so tired.

"I am sorry, but I am not going back. I only do this because you wanted me to go and because Senpai demanded to call you…" The last few words were whispered, but Usagi-san heard them good enough.

"Are you going to Sumi? Is that why he demanded it?" Akihiko sounded threatening. Misaki heard some sounds of the street and thought that Usagi was going to get him.

"Usami-sensai please, let me think. I need it and you wanted that I went to Nii-san, but I can't. I.. I.. I don't want to form any kind of trouble for the people I care about the most." Murmured Misaki with tears in his eyes.

"You are never trouble for me or for Takahiro. To tell you the truth, I spoke him on the phone. He was quite angry when I explained everything that happened. I also told him about us and he accepted it after a few minutes. Well what we are or were… I don't know Misaki, but he accepted it. All I ever know that it was a mistake to tell you that you were trouble. Please give me a change to redeem myself." Usagi-san sounded desperate like he was about to lose to only person he loved and loved him back. Misaki sighed.

"I don't know Usami-sensai… I will-" Misaki was cut off by Usagi-san and he was getting a little bit annoyed that everybody was cutting him off.

"Don't call me that Misaki. Call me by the name you always call me." Akihiko said with a stern voice.

"I will stay with Senpai Usami-Sen-" Misaki heard a light cough and sighed. "Usagi-san and then maybe I will come and talk, but please let me choose it for my own." Misaki responded quietly while looking down. He felt guilty for what he had done, but it had to be done.

"I will call you tomorrow Usagi-san and then we will see if we are going to talk." That was the last thing he had told before he hang up and send a text to his Senpai.

**To: Sumi-senpai**

_I talked to Usagi-san he knows that I am with you… Well kind of. I will talk to him tomorrow, can I come to your place now?_

**Send.**

A few minutes later Misaki received a message.

**From: Sumi-senpai**

_You will see that it was for the best Misaki. I already made an extra bed for you. My parents aren't home so you can come here. I will be waiting. See you soon Mi-sa-ki. _

Okay Misaki was now sure that Senpai was teasing him. He sighed and waited until he was at the right station.

**With Akihiko ( before Misaki called)**

Akihiko was driving in his car. He was on his way to the bank where Misaki's banking account was and parked his car. He walked inside and walked to the bar and talked to the bank employee. He knew that it was becoming difficult, but he had to try.

"I am sorry to bother you, but I have a problem. I am the guardian of the boy named Takahashi Misaki and he is too embarrassed to confess that he lost his credit card. I really don't want other people to use that card. Is there a possibility that I can block the card for his use until a new one arrived or until he found the one he lost?" Asked Akihiko on a very seductive tone. He didn't like it, but then he was assured about the fact that Misaki couldn't get away. You could think it was a little bit obsessive, but he needed to talk with Misaki first. He needed to show that he did love the boy and that the boy was everything but trouble.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do anything about it when the boy isn't here with his passport. I hope that you will find it fast or the boy has to come for himself." The female employee looked down and spoke the sentence out is a guilty voice.

"I need that card blocked, what if someone will rob his account? " Inquired Akihiko.

"Sorry sir, but Mr. Takahashi has to come for himself and ask for a blockade for his account. Now excuse me, but I can't help you any further." And then she went back to her computer.

Akihiko left the bank and walked to his car. He was about to get in when his phone went off. He immediately picked it up. The person called private so Akihiko didn't called Misaki's name.

"Hello?"Said Akihiko tiredly, he was tired and wanted Misaki back. Usagi-san didn't get a response it was dead silent on the other side. He seriously hoped he spoke with Misaki, but at the silent at the other side

"Who is this?" Akihiko was getting annoyed and just before he wanted to hang up he heard the person on the phone talking.

"Hello.. Usag- I mean Usami-sensai." His eyes widened. Misaki finally called him and talked, but there was something wrong. The voice of the boy was too small. He sounded like he rather didn't speak to Akihiko.

"Misaki? Where are you. I was looking for you. Come home and talk please. I am sorry for what I said, but Misaki I will explain everything." Akihiko Was so happy that he was out of breath when he finally said everything.

"I am sorry, but I am not going back. I only do this because you wanted me to go and because Senpai demanded it…" He heard Misaki whisper. _'He only did it because Sumi said he had to? Oh so he is going to his Senpai hmm? Okay then I will see him there.' _

"Are you going to Sumi? Is that why he demanded it?" He asked on a very demanding tone. Maybe even threatening he didn't like the idea that his Misaki went to that Filthy serpent…

"Usami-sensai please, let me think. I need it and you wanted that I went to Nii-san, but I can't. I.. I.. I don't want to form any kind of trouble for the people I care about the most." Murmured Misaki. Akihiko could hear the tears in the voice of his love.

"You are never trouble for me or for Takahiro. To tell you the truth, I spoke him on the phone. He was quite angry when I explained everything that happened. I also told him about us and he accepted it after a few minutes. Well what we are or were… I don't know Misaki, but he accepted it. All I ever know that it was a mistake to tell you that you were trouble. Please give me a change to redeem myself." Akihiko knew he sounded desperate and he was. He was about to lose to only person he loved and loved him back. Akihiko heard Misaki sigh and hoped that it was a good sigh.

"I don't know Usami-sensai… I will-" Akihiko was tired of the Usami-sensai thing and that's why he interrupted his love.

"Don't call me that Misaki. Call me by the name you always call me." He demanded with a stern voice.

"I will stay with Senpai Usami-Sen-" Akihiko coughed extra loud so that Misaki could hear. "Usagi-san and then maybe I will come and talk, but please let me choose it for my own." Misaki responded.

"I will call you tomorrow Usagi-san and then we will see if we are going to talk." That was the last thing he heard before Misaki hung up on him.

"I couldn't even say that I love him and that I miss him…" Said Akihiko sadly.

Akihiko went in his car and drove home. When he finally arrived home, he walked to the couch where Suzuki laid and fell on it. For the second time he cried. He didn't want to lose his Misaki, it was just a stupid mistake on his part. Usagi fell asleep while he cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally done with part 4. I hope you will enjoy it. After this I think there will be a part 5 and that is possibly the last chapter too. So I hope you enjoy this one. This story is not yet Betá'ed.**

It was eleven pm when Misaki finally arrived at Sumi-Senpai's house. Misaki knocked on the door and not even 10 seconds later it opened. Sumi took a step to the side so that Misaki could walk in.

"Welcome Misaki. Please come in. I have prepared a bed for you." Said Sumi with a nice and worried smile. Misaki tried to smile back, but it wasn't a real one. Sumi could see this because the eyes of Misaki where sad. Misaki walked inside and sat down to undo his shoes and jacket. Sumi took Misaki's jacket and puts it on the rack. Sumi then hold his hand out to Misaki, to help him up. They both walked to the kitchen and Sumi boiled some water. He took two Chinese painted cups out of the cabinet and also a pack of tea. They didn't say anything, but it was a comfortable silence. When the water was boiling, Sumi put some tea leaves in a cup and poured water over it. He then gave one cup to Misaki and took one for himself. He then smiled and beckoned for Misaki to follow him. They both walked to the living room and sat down.

To tell you a secret, Sumi secretly was happy with the fact that Misaki was with him. He had a little crush on the younger male. Who wouldn't? Misaki was an innocent, nice, cute, gentle and hot looking guy. He loved the boy and not Usami. He knew that Akihiko would never give Misaki up, so he played on the things that Misaki told him so that Akihiko wouldn't move away for that kiss. He hoped that if he and Akihiko kissed, that Misaki would be angry and would leave Akihiko. Only that didn't happen. The younger male was angry and showed that Usami was from him. So Sumi hoped that he had more change, now that Misaki and Usami had a fight.

The reason he told Misaki that he had to call Akihiko was because he knew that for one Usami would be worried and two Misaki wouldn't like the idea of that. Sumi knew that Misaki didn't trust him too much. He wouldn't do that either, but he hoped he could redeem himself by helping him out. He looked at the quite depressive Misaki. Sumi stood up and saw those beautiful green eyes follow him. He sat down next to Misaki and pulled him in a hug. He knew that the younger male needed that and he was right as Misaki hugged him back. Misaki slowly let some tears fall. This whole evening wore him out. He was emotional drained and it was just too much for him. Sumi rubbed over Misaki's back in hope to comfort him. After a few minutes of crying and get comforted, Misaki began to talk.

"Usagi-san said to me th-that I should go back to Nii-san. I sa-said that I didn't wanted to go." Sobbed Misaki quietly.

"What happened after that?" Inquired Sumi while still trying to comfort the Brunette.

"He told me that my presence was causing problem for him. That I was distracting him from his work. After that I ran to my room and packed some clothes. I wanted to make it look like I never was there." Said Misaki quietly. He stopped crying, but he still looked down.

"And that probably didn't work, I assume." Stated Sumi more than ask. He liked the way that Misaki was in his arms.

"I made him some food and wrote him a letter. After I did that, I ran away as quickly as I could. I could hear his footsteps after I closed the door. So I ran as quickly as I could." Said Misaki while looking away. He tried to stop hugging Sumi, but his Senpai didn't release him.

"And then you called me and asked if you could stay here for a night." Stated Sumi once again. He grinned at the idea; of course Misaki couldn't see this. Sumi was sire that tonight was the perfect night to make Misaki his. No possessive boyfriends. Just he and Misaki. It could destroy their friendship, but the situation was just too perfect and he had to try it.

"Yeah so I called Usagi-san on your command and told him where I was." Said Misaki. He already gave up to fight the hug. He was so tired. He laid his head on Sumi's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Sumi moved Misaki's head towards his own. He moved closer to Misaki's face until their lips almost touched. Misaki was frozen from shock and too drained from today's events and didn't moved. He screamed in his head to move away, but it was like his brain and body were disconnected. Their lips were almost touching and they would have kissed wasn't it for…

**Usagi-san**

"Misaki, I'm sorry for what I said. Just come back to me. I didn't meant those words! I... you would never be trouble for me. You are my inspiration. So just come back?" Asked Usagi-san while looking sadly at Misaki.

"Later maybe. Right now I am going to Senpai's house." Said Misaki on a sad and depressed tone and then walked away from Usagi-san.

The scene then switched to the house of Sumi and he saw Misaki and Sumi kissing. Sumi looked up and grinned at Akihiko.

"Misaki is mine now Usami-sensei. You had your chance, but you missed it. And now Misaki is all mine." Said Sumi while smirking. To prove his point he kissed an all too willing Misaki passionately. When the kissed ended Misaki looked at Akihiko.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san, but I can't live with you anymore. Like this I won't be an inconvenience. I won't be trouble for you anymore and you can be happy with someone else." Said Misaki quite happily. "I love Sumi, Usagi-san. Please be happy for us."

Sumi then laid Misaki down and pulled the clothes off him. Usagi saw that Sumi licked the naked body of Misaki and that the younger male enjoyed it.

"A-ah… Ngn… Don't tease me… A-ah... SUMI!" Moaned Misaki loud.

"No Misaki!" Said Usagi said while waking up. He was out of breathe and moved his hand through his hair. That was an awful nightmare… "I have to see if it is true. I have to get Misaki back!"

Usami stood up and hurried down to his car. He rode as fast as it was legally possible and in 15 minutes he arrived at Sumi's house. He walked to the door, only to see it was open. He walked inside and saw that Sumi tried to kiss Misaki. His (ex) lover didn't move away, but he looked shocked. Akihiko thought it was time to do something when their lips almost touched. He walked inside the living room and pulled Misaki away and against him.

Even if it was only a few hours that they were apart, Akihiko enjoyed the feeling of Misaki against He looked down on Misaki and saw that his Brunette looked up, with a worrying look. It was then that Akihiko couldn't hold himself and kissed Misaki passionately. Misaki didn't move or kissed back. Instead Misaki stood their like a complete statue. Misaki finally kissed back after a few seconds and it was just as passionately. They both stopped to breath in some air and Akihiko looked at Sumi who stared at him with a look full of rage and hate.

"I will take Misaki with me. I will thank you for your hospitality and I hope that you have a nice evening. Goodbye, Sumi." Answered Akihiko while pulling Misaki carefully with him. Sumi was to shocked and angry to say anything and Misaki was too stunned to do a thing.

Akihiko took Misaki to the car, opened the door and then carefully let him take a seat in the chair. He then closed the door and walked to his own seat.

He then turned around and rode away. He looked at Misaki from the corner of his eye. He then sighed and began to talk.

"I know you didn't want me to come, but I won't apologize for the fact that I did. I just had to see you after that nightmare." Said Usagi-san calmly while lighting a cigarette. Misaki looked at him with big, quite teary eyes.

"Which nightmare?" Asked a worried Misaki.

"The one I had. The one that you and Sumi where kissing and doing the things you only should do with me." Said Akihiko quietly, but Misaki could hear it good enough. The green eyed boy smiled a little.

"Are you jealous Usagi-san? You don't need to. I'm fine, thanks to you." Tried Misaki to make his guilt feeling lighter. He hoped that Akihiko wouldn't look right through it, but he knew when Usami looked at him and then shook his head. He parked at a parking spot near the park. He then turned to Misaki.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I love you and instead of you being an inconvenience, you are more like my inspiration. Misaki I would die without you. I need yo, in more than one meaning. I love you and I hope you can forgive me and come back with me. You don't have to forgive me right now, but please don't go away?" Said and asked Usami calmly, but Misaki could see the sadness, the pain and the loneliness inside Akihiko's eyes.

He thought about all of it. He did love Usagi san, more that he would say. He could give Usagi-san another chance. He could live there and help Usagi out. Then Misaki suddenly remembered something.

"You told me I had to go to Nii-san. I don't want that. Promise me I won't have to go." Said Misaki while he silently begged with Usagi-san.

"I already told him that I won't let you go and that I loved you and that we are lovers. Before you are going to be angry, your brother is happy for us and hoped that everything would be okay. So give me another chance? I will do anything to make it up with you. I promise." Said Akihiko solemnly.

Misaki smiled at him and then laid his head against the chair. He was so tired and wanted to sleep. Akihiko looked at Misaki and did his coat over Misaki. Misaki was gone to a deep sleep in a few seconds. Akihiko decided that it was time to go home and drove away from the parking lot and drove toward their home.


End file.
